


Micromanaging

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Frustration, Gen, Prompt Fic, Snark, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie can't help but micromanage everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Micromanaging

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words Word of the Day Challenge, with the prompt "Pedantic."

"Shouldn't that piece go over there?" Artie asked.

"No," Claudia growled. She carefully caught up the lead wire in her insulated tweezers and connected it to the correct node.

Artie was silent while she soldered it in place, but as soon as she finished he asked, "Shouldn't the greens touch and the reds touch? I mean, wouldn't they match that way?"

"Arg!" Claudia yanked off her protective goggles. "Will you get off my back? God, you're like the most pedantic person ever! Which would be fine, if you had any idea what you were talking about!"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about!" Artie protested. I have a very good grasp of basic engineering."

"Yeah, from the horse and buggy era! How can you micromanage the construction of technology that you don't understand and refuse to use?" Claudia lamented.

From his corner, Pete snorted as Artie fumbled for a proper protest.

"That's it!" Claudia stood up and began to gently shove Artie out of the room. "From now on there is no talking while Claudia solders, got it!" She closed the dining room doors in Artie's face and turned to glare at Pete.

"Hey, I am silent!" He said quickly. "I'm just over here doing my Sudoku. You won't even notice me!"

"Good!"

As she sat back down and slid her goggles on, Artie's voice echoed through the door. "Just be sure to coil everything in the right direction!"

Pete burst into chuckles as Claudia screamed "Aaarrggg!"


End file.
